Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a robot drive and, more particularly, to a drive having a passive rotor.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Conventional manufacturing technologies for semiconductor integrated circuits and flat panel displays often include processing of silicon wafers and glass panels, often referred to as substrates, in fully automated cluster tools. A typical cluster tool may include a vacuum chamber with load locks and process modules. The tool is typically serviced by a robotic manipulator (robot or substrate transport apparatus) which cycles the substrates from the load locks, through the process modules, and back to the load locks. Another robot may be located in an atmospheric transfer module which serves as an interface between the load locks of the vacuum chamber and standardized load ports serviced by an external transportation system.